


Way Home

by vantebeom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Collage, Cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late at Night, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Kang Taehyun, Student Choi Beomgyu, Student Kang Taehyun, Studying, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantebeom/pseuds/vantebeom
Summary: Choi Beomgyu is tired, needs to finish this assignment and he just cant stop thinking about Choi Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you for reading this uwu. This fic is greatly inspired by a Percabeth fic prompt by @/percabethfeelsfandom on insta! This is short cute and full of fluff. Also its like my first ever completed au so no hate lmao <33

i will later lmao byeee


End file.
